1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device in which areas of sub-pixel units near main spacers have been adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, all devices are now being developed in smaller sizes with thinner thicknesses and lighter weights. As a result, the mainstream display devices in the market have changed from the previous cathode ray tube to the current liquid crystal display device. In particular, liquid crystal display device can be applied in many fields. For example, most of the display devices used in daily life, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, video cameras, cameras, music players, mobile navigation devices, and televisions, use liquid crystal display panels.
In general, a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by covering liquid crystal molecules using an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Units used to define the thickness of a liquid crystal layer include main spacers and sub-spacers. Through alignment layers, main spacers and sub-spacers respectively contact the upper and lower substrates directly.
More specifically, during a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, main spacers are first formed on one of the upper and lower substrates. The upper and lower substrates are then assembled. Main spacers are the main supporting structures between the upper and lower substrates. However, displacement of main spacers may occur due to external environmental stress during manufacturing process. Consequently, alignment layers will be abraded, alignment of liquid crystal molecules will become poor, and light leakage will occur.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a display device in which light leakage due to abrasion of alignment layer by main spacers can be improved. Thereby, display quality of display device can be enhanced.